As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Increasingly, information handling systems are being utilized in architectures including a system chassis with multiple modular information handling systems received therein and with a shared infrastructure of various peripheral and input/output capabilities common to the chassis as a whole which may be shared by the multiple modular information handling systems.
To manage power consumption of information handling systems, power limits or “caps” are often applied to information handling systems, limiting the amount of power they may consume, in order to facilitate sharing of available power to a system, as well as for thermal control of an information handling system. Existing approaches to power management do not often take into account a modular information handling system's usage of shared infrastructure of a chassis.